<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Victoria's nightmare - Drabble by katie1999</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572203">Victoria's nightmare - Drabble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie1999/pseuds/katie1999'>katie1999</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zorro (TV 1990)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie1999/pseuds/katie1999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria's nightmare</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Victoria's nightmare - Drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victoria's nightmare<br/>
Unsure what to expect, Victoria waited for Zorro to remove his mask. It revealed a horrible grotesque face, and she started to scream. As she woke up, her handsome husband calmed her. "Did you have that nightmare again about me hiding a horrible face behind my mask?" Victoria nodded as she reached out for him but then she felt the empty bed beside her.<br/>
Victoria woke up and and realized that it had only been a dream. She wasn't married and still didn't know the face behind the mask. Her life was a nightmare.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>